The Fairy's Sin
by nkauj ntxoo xyooj
Summary: What if Lucy took away a life to save her nakamas and they reacted badly to it and rejected her.
1. Prologue

**A/N:** The first chapter is in Lucy's point of view but the rest should be in third person, enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tails does not belong to me . . .

**Prologue **

**Lucy's POV**

I was shaking inside. The smell of copper flooded my nose. I was dye in crimson red and there was blood on my hands, so much blood but I could not worry about that now instead I turn to my fallen nakamas that have begun waking up and asked "Are you guys alright?"

"L-Luce what have you done?" Natsu was badly batter but he was the first to spoke, his voice sounded crack and broken. The look in his eyes was filled with disbelief and was that a hint of disappointment in his eyes?

"Lucy is scary." Happy was trembling and from the looked like he was going to run and hide any minute now. That phase which Happy had always joke around with sounded so direct and full of fear. Why was he so scared?

"How could you Lucy? I thought better of you." Gray was better off than Natsu but his eyes however were stone hard and full of anger. I tried to meet my gaze with his but he turn away. Could he not look at me anymore? Am I disgusting now?

Moreover it was Erza that scared me the most as she cradles her broken arm, her voice powerful, commanding, and emotionless "Despicable, I would have never thought you were that kind of person."

"Here let me help you with that" Their words cut me like a knife but I tried to stay strong and not let it affect me as I took a step closer to tend to their wounds but they back away. Happy was a different story, he scream and scramble behind Natsu. Defeated, I lower my head so they could not see my face and almost choked out "I-I'll go and get help."


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Shout out to **ixburnout, Gothbear100, ****Mid-Summer Romance, and ruhiko;** thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate it! :D

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me . . .

'_Blah'_ thinking . . .

"Blah" talking . . .

**Chapter 1**

"Aaahhh!" Lucy screams and jolted forward with a start. Staring at her hands, Lucy began quivering from the mere sight of it "It's only a dream." In an instant her hands were cover in blood and she immediately pull them closer as an attempt to hide them. _'If only it really was a dream.'_ A month has passed since the incident where she had killed and she was trembling in bed no better than the last day, her tears were rolling down her cheeks. Lucy bit back her lip from crying too loud and curl up into a ball. The memory was still fresh and it would never go away.

After several minutes later, "Come on Lucy, you are stronger than that. It's okay, everything will be okay." Lucy finally coaxes herself out of bed and towards the bathroom to start her morning routine. Yet the moment she caught herself in the mirror. She saw herself cover in hot crimson fluid. Frighten, Lucy buries her face in her hand and hesitantly look up at her reflection moments later. It was bare and free of any traces of blood yet her tears would not stop.

In a flash Lucy rips the curtain open and a shower of hot water drench her, clothes and all. Ever so slowly, Lucy slide down to her knees and silently weep "Who am I kidding? I will never be able to wash away all the blood. I am a fallen star . . . I don't belong in the sky."

Lucy wraps a towel around herself and exit the bathroom. Slowly she opens her drawers to pick out her outfit of the day "hm, what to wear? Eh this is . . ." on top of her drawer was a pair of clothes. Hesitantly, Lucy reaches for the clothes and gently stokes it. _'These are the extra clothes I've always keep for Gray when he lose his clothes. I wonder how he is doing.'_ Lucy lets go of the fabric and took out her usual outfit.

Quickly slipping on her clothes, Lucy stops for a moment to look at her image in the mirror. _'I guess I have to put on more make up again.'_ Her eyes were red and swollen; moreover, there were dark circles around it and her face has lost its shine.

After applying her lips gloss, Lucy looks at the mirror. In front of her was her reflection but she did not recognize herself so Lucy tried to smile. It felt force, unreal, and fake but she did it anyway because she didn't want her nakamas to notice. Yet the person she really wanted to fool the most was herself.

As Lucy check herself in the mirror for the last time, she turns her heels to the kitchen and took out a bowl of cereal but when she makes a move to grab the milk, she stops. Next to the milk was some chicken and fish. "Natsu, Happy. . ." Lucy looks at the food sadly and pick up the milk carton. _'I have to replace the chicken and fish soon. What will those idiots eat if it goes bad?'_ Slowly she closes the fridge and pours some milk into her bowl.

Before she even took two bites, something caught her eyes. Not too far from her stove was a cake and not just any cake, it was a strawberry cake. Fallen into a trance, Lucy gave the sweet dessert a long look and walk up to it, the bowl of cereal forgotten. Carefully Lucy traces the glass containing it and thought _'These are Erza's favorite. I have to remember to give her a slice but . . . she might not accept them anymore.'_

Lucy suddenly crouches down with her hands still on the counter, knocking the nearby knife to the floor. "Everyone . . . I miss them." Lucy shut her eyes and saw her nakamas. They were smiling at her but then their face changed and they began to walk away from her. She stayed like that for a minute before she turns her attention to the blade a few feet away from her. Her eye lingers on the blade and before she could comprehend anything, the blade lay rested on her hands.

Closer and the closer, Lucy inch the knife towards her until it was right in front of her. Then in one swift movement, her other hand shot out to catch the back of the blade and pull it away from her. "What am I doing?"

Lucy slide down to her back, the blade forgotten as she stayed like that for a bit. After she made sure that she had regained some of her confidents, Lucy grab her bag and left. Her uneaten breakfast, the lone carton of milk, and the fallen blade lay untouched.

As Lucy made her way to Fairy Tail, she could hear whispers behind her back.

"Hey isn't that-"

"Quiet! She'll hear you but yeah that's her."

"Damn, has Fairy Tail fallen so low? I can't believe that they are still keeping someone like her."

"Yeah I know what you mean and if it were me, I'll kick her out as fast as I can so she can't ruin the guild anymore."

"What are those fairies thinking?"

"Probably trying to save face maybe."

"Yeah, why else are they going keep her for."

The grip on Lucy's bag tightens as she tried not to let their words affect her but how can she deny their claims. Lucy had already tried talking to her nakamas but it didn't do any good and now her guild detests her.

**Flashback  
**

"We're all here." Erza said as her team walk into the guild. Some were fidgeting uncomfortably and some just remained impassive. The others just stood around wondering what all the commotion was about.

They all stood around the bar as Lucy stand before them watching them closely. There was a moment of silence before Lucy spoke "Why . . . are you all acting like this?"

"What do you talking about Lucy?" Natsu spoke up, trying to avoid Lucy's caramel eyes as he suddenly finds his feet interesting.

"Like THAT!" Lucy pointed out as she notices Natsu looking away. "You're all trying to avoid me, why?" That got the rest of the guild murmuring silently to each other.

"Lucy, calm down. We're just busy with our mission, that's all." Natsu said putting on a fake grin but Lucy noticed this. Of course she would, no matter how good Natsu is at fooling people with his smiles, Lucy could always tell. Why couldn't she, she was after all his partner and best friend.

_'Oh how much I wish that were true Natsu but . . .'_ Lucy looks up at them in the eye and said "There's something else you're not telling me and I'm fully aware of that…"

"What else do you want us to say, Lucy?" Gray crosses his arms and impatiently taps his feet.

"I thought I have already stated it loud and clear, don't make me repeat myself." Lucy said growing impatient, she felt so stressed that her team wasn't telling her things honestly and they've been friends for as long as she can remember! Thou were it possible that it was only her that felt that way. Everyone flinch at Lucy's harsh tone, except for the Erza "You always look uncomfortable when I talk to you; you try to avoid me as much as possible by assigning yourselves to the most available missions! And we are supposed to be a team!"

"What are you talking about Lucy? We just… we… we are not avoiding you… we're just…" Natsu look away, scratching the back of his head nervously. The guild was now seriously confused. Is it just them or is Fairy Tails' strongest team fighting?

'_Lies . . . Lies! ALL DAMN LIES!'_ "Oh so you're just trying to distance yourself? That sounds pretty much the same to me." Lucy said, her voice sounding a bit strained. She wanted to scream at her team really badly right now but that won't make a difference. They are just too dense sometimes yet why, why don't they just tell her? Are they afraid that they would hurt her? Oh well, they don't have to worry about that, because they already did!

"Lucy . . . we're sorry." Happy suddenly spoke up.

"Oh so now you're sorry? Does that mean I was right to begin with?" Lucy said trying to hold back her sarcasm.

"Oi, stop being mean to Happy!" Natsu stood in front of Happy, ready to defend him.

"Lucy, stop this nonsense at once!" Erza motion forwards her disproval. Usually this would scare Lucy, but right now, the celestial mage couldn't care less if she was murdered on the spot right now, she just wanted to get to the point.

"And I would like to advise you to tell me the truth or else!" Lucy glares at them.

"What do you want us to say?" Gray asks the same question, others have also started murmuring the same questions.

Lucy felt her anger rise "Darn it!" she slams her hand down on the table next to her, everyone immediately went silent.

"JUST SAY IT!" Lucy bellows as she tightly shut her eyes "SAY HOW YOU DAMN FELT WHEN YOU SAW ME KILL SOMEONE!" The whole guild grasp, they couldn't believe their ears but if that were truth then . . .

"We were scared!" Happy suddenly yells. Everyone turned their attention to the flying cat as he tried to hide behind Natsu in fear of Lucy's wrath but Lucy just stares at Happy in a bit of shock.

The others looked at each other and noticed that there was no other way they could take back what Happy said, so . . .

"Lucy . . . why? Why did you do it?" Gray's eye hardens and looks at Lucy "I thought you weren't that kind of person."

Lucy's eyes widen slightly and she began to tremble a little but she kept her face stern . . . she had to listen to what her team have to have to say no matter how unpleasant.

"Lucy, you . . . you said you would never take away a life. That all life was precious . . . but now. . ." Natsu shut his eyes, as if thinking this wasn't real and he was just dreaming.

"You kill them like they have no significance in this world." Erza said looking at Lucy, shaking her head slightly in disapproval.

"Every time I see Lucy . . . I can't help but remember you when you were covered in . . . in . . . blood." Happy said softly looking down with fear evident in his eyes. "Lucy is scary."

'_I am scary?'_ Lucy thought as she clenches his fists. She sighs with her eyebrows furrowed. This was what she wanted right? To know exactly how they thought of her and how they felt. But she got more that she bargain for because now she knew that not only were they scared but they were also disappointed, disappointed that she had done such a thing. She felt ashamed.

Lucy looks at each of their expressions. Happy was looking at her fearfully with eyes full of tears. Natsu and Gray took one look at her before turning their attention elsewhere and then there was Erza who just gave her an impassive look.

Lucy opens her mouth, wanting to say that she did had done such a deed because she wanted to protect them but she quickly closes it. They didn't know how the fight went after they were knock out and how she had no choice but . . . to her, it just sounded like an excuse now so it might sound like one in their ears as well.

"Are you content now?" Erza suddenly said.

". . ." Lucy shut her eyes and left the Guild.

**End of Flashback . . .**

Lucy looks up at the door in front of her. Talking a deep breath, Lucy opens the guild door with a smile. "Morning everyone!" The guild went silence for a second before everyone went on about doing their own thing. Lucy thought she should be used to this already but her heart breaks a little every time it happens. Everyone was ignoring her.

Trying to be optimistic, Lucy walk up to her partner and sat down "Ne do you want to go on a mission with me Natsu? Happy?"

They both look at each other before Natsu grab happy and quickly blurted out "Er sorry but I ug I promise happy that I will take him fishing! That's right! I promise happy so I won't be able to go. You understand right?" Happy eagerly shook his head.

"Yeah it's okay, I under-" Before Lucy could finish her sentence, Natsu and Happy have already ran off in a cloud of dust "-stand."

Lucy took a deep breath and headed towards Gray and Erza with a smile. "Gray, Erza do you want to go on a mission with me?"

"Sorry Lucy but we have already accepted a mission." Gray quickly answers her as he brushes pass her with Erza not too far behind.

"Don't burden the guild while I am gone." Erza quickly added her comment before she too left after Gray.

"Oh okay then I guess I will go now" Lucy quickly reply with a farewell smile to no one other than herself to cover up the sadness in her eyes.

'_So another failure again today . . .'_ After her fail attempt to talk to her team, Lucy look up from her position and walk to the request board. She could feel everyone's eyes watching her but she could not break down now, not in front of them so Lucy snatch a request without even looking at it and march over to Mirajane to get it approve.

Mira's smile falter for a second but Lucy didn't let her speak and shove the paper in front of her. This action discourage Mira so she avoided Lucy's gaze as she proceed to stamp a sign of approval on the request form, forgetting to check the mission first, something Mirajane rarely do so when Lucy turn to leave. Mira gave Lucy a sad look but it was not just Mira that had the courage to look at Lucy today.

Not far from the bar was Reedus and for some reason he could not take his eyes off of her. Something in him told him to persevere that moment into his art. Magically, an image of Lucy's back as she left the guild that day appeared on his picture frame. For another reason entirely, Reedus thought that Lucy's back looked so fragile.

Little did he know that, that same picture would be so important later on . . .

**A/N:** Sooo what do you guys think? I tried my best and I thought you guys deserve more since the prologue was so short.


	3. Chapter 2

(**A/N:** Okay sooo I have a ton of excuses as to why I am taking sooo long to update but I won't bore you with that. You are here to read a good story thou I believe that I am still a mediocre at best but I really appreciate the support that everyone is giving me and honestly I did not think I would get this many reviews. I will try harder to update in the future. :D )

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail does not belong to me . . .

'_Blah'_ thinking . . .

"Blah" talking . . .

**Chapter 2**

It was so bright and so warm. A foreign yet familiar feeling wash over Lucy and she smiles; a true smile. The reason was simple; her nakamas was right there with her. They were smiling, laughing even.

Natsu causally drapes his arms around Lucy with Happy perch on her head as they made fun of Gray. Gray pouts but smiles none the less. Erza was there too with her arms cross and her eyes closed; content with the moment. Everything was so warm and so right but it didn't last.

One moment her nakamas were there with her laughing and joking, then the next thing she knew they were in front of her. Their backs turn and fear bubble up inside of her.

Hesitantly, Lucy reaches out to them but stop as she saw her hands. It was cover in a sick sticky red substance, blood. Lucy jerks back in shock and saw that it was not only her hands that were cover in crimson but herself as well.

Slowly team Natsu turns her way and scowls at her in disgust.

"You didn't have to kill him." Gray snarl as he dare look at her in the eye.

"I've thought better of you Lucy." Erza looks at Lucy, her eyes fierce and piercing with her arms cross.

"How could you do such a thing Lushy?" Happy quickly blurted out as he peeks over from behind Natsu.

"So is this how you really are like Luce." Natsu spoke in a tone reserve only for his enemies.

"You are a _MURDER._" All of team Natsu stated at the same time and turn away from her. Lucy numbly watches as her nakamas walk towards the rest of Fairy Tail that had already begun distancing themselves from her.

"No, wait-" Lucy quickly scrambles after them, tears evidence on her face. Suddenly a hand grabs her ankle making her fall.

Looking up, Lucy made one last painful wail "EVERYONE WAIT!" But her nakamas, her family continues to advance forward without looking back, quickly fading away with the light.

Lucy brought her hands to her mouth to muffle her snobs as she whispers "please, wait . . . everyone . . . _Natsu_ . . ."

As soon as Lucy utters his name, Natsu suddenly stops where he stands and he began to slowly tilt his head towards her but the grip on her ankle tighten which made her wince in pain and this cause him to flinch ever so slightly.

Natsu stood there for second then just like everyone else, he trails after them and walk out of Lucy life and faded from her sight along with the light, leaving her in complete darkness.

Just like that, Lucy collapses. Her cries echoes endlessly around her, but a painful sensation on her leg brought her back to her senses. Ever so slowly, Lucy turns her head to see the source of her aches to find a corpse.

However, it was not just any rotting corpse but the very man that she had end with her hands. Paralyzed with fear, Lucy could only watch as it tightens its grip on her ankle, and proceed to drag itself towards her. The man reaches out towards Lucy with his other hands only centimeters from her face and screeches out "You Killed Me!"

Lucy snaps her eyes wide open, and dash to the side of the boat to empty what little content that was in her stomach. Tears had once again mare her delicate face as she chokes back a snob and then slumps down to her knees in an unfashionable manner, barely able to hang onto the railings.

Quickly trying to calm herself, Lucy bit her lip and lift up her head to look at the sky. Maybe it was because she was at sea, but the lights it the sky seems to slimmer a bit more brightly than usual.

Was her spirits trying to comfort her in their own little way? That she didn't know, but it brought a small smile to her features none the less.

Slowly, her eyes began to wander to the wall beside the door which she had so abruptly burst out from earlier, and rest her eyes on the lone forgotten bag that lay ever so innocently beside the door.

With a deep breath, Lucy willed her ever so tried body towards the fallen object as she wobbles unceremoniously to the wall with the help of the railings, of course. The moment she lets go of the cold metal stick, Lucy fell forward with the force of gravity.

"Mama, tell me what I should do?" Lucy just stayed there on the board waiting for an answer, but it was one question that will never be answered as she gazes towards her bag and reaches for it. Grasping the strap in her hands, Lucy brought it towards her as she forces herself to sit up straight with the wall to support her.

Bringing her knee closer to her body, Lucy silently buries her face in her bag to make her appear smaller. In the mist of the night, she dares to look up longingly into the dark skies with the stars as her only companion.

"It's quiet." Briefly scanning the empty haul, Lucy closes her eyes and allows the sea's gentle wave that was rocking the boat to lure her back into a restless sleep as the clouds above perceive to shield her only solaces from view.

The sun was already high past noon and the boat has already reached its destination. Many have left and some was already boarding; however, one lone person slept through it all. Luckily, one of the sailors notices the small presence hiding in the corner and proceeds to inform her, but it would just prove to be his undoing.

Deep asleep and high on alert, Lucy's eyes snap open as a hand settles itself on her shoulder. On auto drive, Lucy pulls in her target and swings herself upward at the same time. In mid-air, Lucy kicks the wall to propel herself knee first on her attacker as she grips his right arm, pinning it to his back to restraint him onto the ground with her weight firmly press on his back. With her free hand, Lucy posed her key in an offensive form as it burst into a blinding light. All that was left to do was finish her incarnations but it never came.

It was only when Lucy held her keys up high and ready to attack that she realize what she had just done. ". . . Sorry." Quickly releasing the poor man, Lucy scrambles for her bag that was recklessly thrown aside in the whole ordeal and rush pass the crowd that was forming.

In one month that she had to work alone, Lucy had pushed herself past her limits into improving her overall fighting capabilities. She had improved vastly; however, it would always lead to over exhaustion on her part. Unknowingly to many people and maybe to herself on an unconscious level, it was what Lucy was trying to achieve.

A while after the incident, Lucy boards a coach to her final destination as she quietly watches the scenery that pass her by with indifference, but her mind was always back home with her nakamas, her family.

Seemly to no one, Lucy whisper to the wind "I won't lose hope. I'll just keep on trying when I get back so please wait for me." A thought quickly pass through her mind _'everyone . . . I won't give up so please don't give up on me.'_

Unconsciously gripping her hand that bore the Fairy Tail emblem, Lucy let loose a pitiable smile but a smile none the less, and leans her head on the window as she resume to gaze at the passing greenery until . . .

Suddenly a loud but assuring voice declared "Don't worry Luce, I'm sure they'll come around, we are nakamas!"

Snapping to the voice beside her, Lucy saw an illusion of Natsu and his goofy smile surrounded by his aura of endless confident. He was beaming at her like the sun. "Natsu . . ." Lucy brought her hands to muffle her snobs as she weakly nods her head.

Natsu grin at her and bump his fist at his chest to gain her attention once more "Believe in us."

And just like that, Natsu vanish without a trace but Lucy continues to cry to seemly to nobody yet if one were to look closely then they would catch a rare smile that was thought to be lost in the past month.

Behind her tears was a genuine smile as Lucy mutters a silent "Thank you Natsu." _'Funny, you always seem to know how to cheer me up even if you aren't really here.' _

It was short lived cause Lucy crumple onto the seat as she tightly grasp the soft covering. Her emotions were pooling out of her like there will be no tomorrow as she mumbles "I believe in you so . . ." Lucy clench her teeth as she shakily pleaded "please, hurry up . . ."

Unknown to Lucy, her driver had heard her silent tears and couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor soul. What could be burdening her so? He had no clue but he will help her get to where she needs to be.

Minutes or was it hours later she didn't know but when the cart came to a stop, she knew she had arrive. Exiting the coach, Lucy was greeted by her driver as he offer her a smile "Miss, you sure this is where you need to go?"

Quickly scanning her surroundings, Lucy gave him an assuring smile. "Yes, this is the place." Lucy pulls out some money and places them in his hands. "Thank you for taking me here."

The man gladly accepted the money as he glances at her. "It was no problem at all so what brings you all the way out here?"

"I'm here to fulfill a mission request." Lucy stated as she proceed to take out a map to read.

"Oh so you're in a guild?" The man was mildly surprise as he gave his coach a through scan.

"Yes, Fairy Tail and I believe you have heard of it." Lucy stated as she quickly roll up her map to show her guild mark on her right hand.

"Ah, that notorious guild! Last I heard they had managed to blow up half a city." The man let out a loud hearty laugh at mentioning one of the guilds most recent activities.

"Yes but I assure you that it is the best guild in the world." Lucy stated as she gave her bag a once over before strapping it over her shoulder; however, the man miss how Lucy had stop midway when a thought cross her mind. _'One I am unworthy of.'_

"Well, I won't keep you waiting then. Good Luck on your mission." The man said as he walks over to the driver's seat.

"Thank you, I will so I bid you farewell too." Lucy gave the man a slight wave as she made a turn to leave however . . .

"Ah, wait up miss!" The man's voice call out to her made her stop halfway and return her attention to the said man.

"Yes?" She asked as she waited for the man who looked like he was searching for something.

When the face on the man brightens, he looks over to her and tosses the bag to her. "Here, it's on the house so cheer up a little kay?"

Looking at the bag, Lucy couldn't help it but feel emotionally content. It had been a while since anyone was kind to her sooo. "Sir . . . thanks you."

Upon seeing a tear roll down her face, the man panic as he frantically wave his arms around in weird fashion. "H-Hey don't cry on me now. For whatever reason it is, I'm sure your guild is waiting for you to come home."

"Yes you're right so once again thank you." His words were strangely comforting to her as she bows to him this time around to show him her appreciation and disappear into the swamp.

He watch as she walks further and further away until she was out of his sight that he decided that it was time to leave. "What a nice girl. I sure hope she cheers up soon . . ." Taking another look at the direction that the girl had left "Fairy Tail huh? Well with a girl like her, I'm sure it is a wonderful guild." Now with his attention on the road ahead, the man silently mused _'Maybe I'll send in a few requests too.'_

The walk was a smooth and the swamp was eerily quiet as Lucy stroll pass the trees. Yet she paid no mind to it, her body was on the mission, but lately her mind was always somewhere else, home.

To take her mind off of her family for even a minute, Lucy took out the mission request and thoroughly reads it. Sure Lucy scan through it earlier, but she just have to double check in case she miss any details.

It was a simple mission really, to investigate the recent abnormal activities in the swamp and fix the issue so that the villagers can freely enter the swamp again.

Forcing her way through a bush, Lucy found herself looking down at the small village.

With a small smile pasted on her face, Lucy looks up into the sky with determination. "Alright Lucy, you can do this. Finish it quickly so you can go home sooner." She quietly coaches herself as she walk towards the village below.

(**A/N:** Sooo what do you think? Like it, hate it, fav it? Let me know! Any ideas are welcome! Again, I really appreciate those that are following me. I know, I'm horrible so please don't put sooo much expectations on me. I'll try my very hardest! Thanks!)


End file.
